Intruding Memories
by omgromance
Summary: Eddie has yet another vision but this one wasn't about tombs or treasure. It was a memory from when Patricia visited America, a great one. It brings everything back for Eddie. Written for Peddie One-Shot Day!


**Intruding Memories **

"Why isn't he waking up?" Patricia asked her friends. Her brow was squished together with confusion.

The three other Sibunas just exchanged nervous glances.

"I don't know. This hasn't happened before," KT explained quietly.

Eddie was lying on the cold stone floor completely unconscious. Sibuna had ventured into this room in search of clues. Eddie had touched a large old box and fell over in vision mode. By the state him they could tell he probably hit his head rather hard.

Patricia was knelt down beside him, sitting atop her forelegs. Boyfriend or not she wasn't interested in him getting hurt.

KT and Fabian were standing on the other side of their friend speaking quietly about what they should do. Alfie was just looking down at the scene in a upset manner.

The only plan of action they had put into play at this point was putting an old blanket under his head. Other then that they had no knowledge of how to wake him up or what to do till he did wake up.

"What about smelling salts?" Fabian suggested.

KT nodded agreeingly, "That would probably do that trick."

"I think Trudy may have something like that in the med stuff. Here Alfie you come with us and distract Trudy. Patricia, can you stay here with Eddie?" Fabian smiled pleadingly at her. But to his surprise instead of protesting she simply nodded sadly. "Okay let's go guys."

The three left the room and left Patricia with nothing but her unconscious ex and her conflicting emotions.

She watched his unmoving face. She missed that face like crazy. Without thinking she reached out her hand and stroked the front section of his hair.

* * *

Eddie reached out for the old box. He wasn't sure why he needed to touch the box, but he felt like he needed to. He touched the box and it was like electricity went through him. Images of old Egyptian artifacts, bright lights, and terrifying noises filled his mind. He fell back abruptly. He faintly heard voices calling out his name behind him.

"_Eddie?" Patricia said softly. "Eddie, wakey wakey." _

_Patricia was stroking his hair out of his face, slow smooth movements. Eddie was in a way yet to wake up. He kept his eyes closed and he tried not to move. He could tell his girlfriend was sitting right next to from where he was lying. He could also tell her face was close, considering he could smell her perfume. _

"_Your smirking doofus, I know you're awake," she teased. _

_Eddie gave up on his little act and slowly opened his eyes. It was an excellent sight to wake up to. _

"_Good morning," He responded groggily. Patricia smiled as he woke up. _

"_Hey," She said softly. She was half lounging on top of him, her torso resting on his chest. She took her hand away from his hair resting it on his chest instead.. Her face was a just couple of inches away from his. _

_The American took a few long seconds to take her in. The summer sunlight hitting her face just right. She looked stunning. _

_Then reality snuck back in, "Yacker, as nice as this is, I have to get dressed before my mom comes in and kills me." _

"_She's just left to go shopping," The redhead murmured, rolling her eyes at his worry. _

"_Oh in that case...," Eddie grabbed a hold of her enough to flip her over. Patricia let out a short protest. Now she was lying on her back with him lying right next to her propped up on his side. _

_She situated herself then raised her eyebrows, "So...,"_

"_So what?"_

"_Well, are you going to kiss me or not?" _

_Eddie half smiled and leaned down to kiss her. It was just a sweet simple kiss. Then he pulled away just enough to speak. "You were the one yacking." _

_She laughed shortly then pulled him back down to kiss her again. _

The back flash faded away and the first thing Eddie felt was Patricia's hand on his hair. Then voices eased into his brain.  
"Well Trixie at this point you might as well take this chance to slap him," Alfie joked.

Without even opening his eyes Eddie could tell KT was rolling her eyes at him, "We're not doing that Alfie."

"Honestly I don't know what to do," Fabian muttered.

"Will you all shut up. I think he's waking up." Patricia snapped.

Eddie slowly opened his eyes to find his four friends staring back at him. The three standing all looking shocking. Then his ex sitting by his head watching him, her hand on his face.

He reached up and held her hand to his face. "Yacker?" He said softly.

Patricia looked both shocked and a bit embarrassed. "How ya feeling?"

Still groggy with his head throbbing Eddie held onto her hand.. "Horrible. What happened?"

KT was the first to answer, "I guess you fell back and hit your head pretty badly."

"Ugh," He groaned putting a hand to his forehead.

"Did you have another vision?" KT asked quickly.

"Not exactly," he muttered. Then he looked to his other side at his ex girlfriend. She looked off center and Eddie was about to ask then realized he was still clutching onto her hand. "Sorry." He released her hand then tried to prop himself up.

"It's fine," Patricia said quietly. Her face was this weird mix of emotions. First off, it was softer than usual with concern easily read.

She must have noticed his eyes on her because she began to squirm slightly. "Yes?" The redhead finding herself and snapped at him.

"Nothing," he lied. He had remember everything about that morning. How she looked, smelled, felt..., it all seemed like it was happening right then. "Actually, I need to talk to you."

Her bright eyes flashed at their friends in the room, "Later, let's get you to the nurse."

The pain in the back of Eddie's head took precedence over his weird memory. So he let Patricia and Fabian drag him to the nurse's. He half listened to them all stutter out a slightly fake story. Then he let the old nurse check him out then declare he had another concussion, "Shall we put you in a helmet?" Then told them to take him home to lie down.

Sibuna all walked him back to the house. It was almost normal beside for KT constantly having to tell Alfie to not talk so loud. Which Eddie seriously appreciated. After what seemed like forever they arrived at the house. The group all wished him him to get better then all left to their respected corner. Except before Patricia could dash up the stair Eddie managed to grab her arm.

"Can we talk?" He asked quietly.

She hesitated before answering, "You should really get some rest."

"Just for the minute," he said leading her down to his room.

"Don't trip on the way," She grumbled. He couldn't tell if it was a joke or an actual concern.

He didn't stop till he was in the middle of his room then shut the door. The noise made his head throb and he winced.

"Let's just talk later-,"

"No, it's about the vision I had earlier." Eddie tried to explain.

The redhead sat down in the desk chair, "Thought you said you didn't have a vision?"

"It wasn't exactly..., you know Sibuna stuff."

"Then what was it about?" She skepticized crossing her arms.

Eddie sighed and sat on his bed by her side, "It was a uh... memory this time."

"Just tell me."

"Do you remember the morning when you came to visit and my mom was out?" He spit out awkwardly.

Patricia turned red and looked out towards Fabian's bed. "What when we just lay in bed all morning. Eddie, what does this have to do with anything?"

"That was it."

Patricia looked at him surely, "That was what?"

"That's what I saw when I was unconscious," He explained watching for her reaction.  
She stared at him blankly, "Why are you telling me this?"

Eddie had no idea why he wanted to tell her. But he wanted her to know. He would never admit that he would get back with her in a second. Shit, who was he kidding he wanted her so badly.

"I-, I don't know," He stuttered out. "I just felt like I should tell you." He paused then grinned nervously. "Permission to yack?"

"You should get some rest." She said quietly standing up.

"That's it," he said frustratedly.

"What do you want me to say," she shot back her eyes blazing through him.

The American stood up to face her, "That you've missed me or-,"

"Maybe you hit your head harder than we thought-,"

"I miss you," he said honestly.

The Brit stopped and looked right at him. "I miss you too but let's just talk about this lat-,"

Eddie was done with waiting and watching and moping so he just cut her off with his lips. They stayed like that for a couple seconds, lips embraced. Then they moved apart both not speaking at all.

"Sorry. I should have done that," The American apologies. "You know head injury and all."

Patricia smiled a little and stretched up to kiss him again. "You're such a doof, will you rest now?"

The blonde nodded, receiving a throb from his head. The British girl noticed and left for the door. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob and abruptly turned around. She walked (more like lunged) back at Eddie with another kiss. A much more passionate and rough kiss. The kind of kiss that helps make up for lost time.

Black nails running through his hair and unyielding hands at her waist, they were back as they they always were.

The two pulling away breathing heavily.

"See you later," She breathed out.

Then she walked away for the second time. This time actually making it through the doorway. As she disappeared and Eddie's heart rate decreased all he could think was that it was definitely worth the concussion.

**I know everyone will probably write a fic where they get back together but ya know also I know it was a bit overly mushy for them but ya know... I hope everyone liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. **  
**Review **  
**vvvv**


End file.
